


Humides pousses de soja

by Voidonce



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/pseuds/Voidonce
Summary: « Un jour de janvier, à midi, en mangeant à la même table que le Japonais alors que celui-ci se retenait de décapiter Lavi, l’idée avait planté sa graine dans la terre cognitive du cerveau d’Allen. Les jours l’avaient arrosée, et le jeune homme avait finalement pris sa décision. » Ou quand Allen veut cuisiner pour son petit-ami.





	Humides pousses de soja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takkaori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/gifts).



> Petit cadeau très en retard pour l'anniversaire de Takkaori (de décembre donc). J’ai hésité pour l’époque où devrait se situer cette histoire mais je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal d’écrire un truc à la fois humoristique, guimauve et sérieux (un poil seulement) sur la Saint Valentin qui est un peu plus d’actualité… J’espère que ce cadeau te plaira, ma couille, et encore joyeux anniversaire ! Et encore désolée pour le retard ^^’

            — À dix heures.

            — Dix heures du soir ou du matin ?

            Lavi soupire. Il donne un coup de coude dans l’épaule de son ami, occupé à butiner des ingrédients dans de petits récipients. Allen sursaute et lui lance un regard courroucé. Ses mains sont sales. Des morceaux d’œufs et d’autres miettes non identifiables lui maculent les doigts. Quelques traces accompagnent aussi sa cicatrice, sur son visage, et quelques-unes de ses mèches de cheveux sont collées entre elles par une substance tout aussi étrange.

            Perdu dans sa tâche, Allen n’a pas suivi le roux dans sa surveillance.

            — Je te parle pas d’horaire, mais de direction.

            Comprenant soudain de quoi il est question, Allen relève la tête. Le réfectoire est plein. Les membres de la Congrégation de l’Ombre fourmillent çà et là. Les scientifiques se hâtent tant qu’ils en renversent presque leur café. Les traqueurs parlent fort. Les discrets se sont retirés depuis longtemps. Des exorcistes se restaurent, plus ou moins mêlés à la masse.

            L’effervescence est à son comble. C’est bientôt la Saint Valentin. Nombreux sont ceux à s’en réjouir. Plus rares ceux qui pestent.

            — Non, pas là ! lui murmure Lavi. Il a bougé.

            Le roux pose la main sur la tête d’Allen. Ses doigts s’emmêlent dans ses cheveux et il lui tourne le visage. Docile, Allen suit la rotation. Son regard capte soudain une silhouette qui se détache du décor. Elle ne resplendit pas de joie. Ni d’excitation. Le mépris et l’irritation inondent son regard. La tête se tourne et Allen plonge derrière la cloison, suivi par Lavi. Seul Link demeure debout, les bras ballants, aux côtés de Jerry qui enchaîne les plats. Link baisse les yeux vers les deux exorcistes et hausse un sourcil. Il est près d’apostropher son protégé mais celui-ci se hâte de poser l’index sur ses lèvres. L’inspecteur reporte aussitôt son attention devant lui. Il fronce les sourcils. Jerry surgit derrière lui et le bouscule. Enthousiaste, il porte un bol qu’Allen connaît bien pour l’avoir préparé. Le cuisinier le dépose sur le comptoir, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

            — Voilà pour toi, mon chou !

            Un silence gêné suit ses paroles. Link risque un coup d’œil vers Allen et Lavi. L’Anglais se ronge l’ongle du pouce. Vient soudain la voix qu’il a sans doute craint entendre :

            — Elles sont pas fraîches les soba, en ce moment.

            — Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça, mon Kandy-chou ? Je t’assure qu’elles sont par-fai-tes !

            Jerry apparaît à l’aise dans son rôle qu’il joue depuis qu’Allen prépare les plats du Japonais. Rien ne trahit un quelconque malaise ou un mensonge.

            — Elles sont dégueulasses.

            — Ne dis pas ça. Tu exagères. Je te vois les manger à chaque fois.

            — Te fous pas de moi. Elles…

            — Si ça te plaît pas, tu peux les cuisiner. Ma cuisine t’est ouverte, mon chou, et je me ferai une joie de mijoter les petits légumes que tu cultives en douce dans ton coin !

            Un « tch » agacé répond. Une main se saisit du plateau sur lequel repose le bol de soba et disparaît. Allen prend une profonde inspiration. Il n’a pas réalisé qu’il avait suspendu sa respiration. Comme Jerry retourne à sa prochaine commande qui cuit sur le feu, Link se rapproche subrepticement de son protégé.

            — Il est parti ?

            — Tu peux te relever.

            Allen obéit et Lavi suit son mouvement. Yû Kanda est bel et bien parti. Assis à une table à l’extrémité de la cafétaria, le plus loin possible de la vie lumineuse et bruyante, il mange. Allen le connaît assez pour distinguer la colère à travers sa gestuelle. Le Japonais prend une bouchée, puis boit une gorgée d’eau. Allen comprend qu’il a encore raté sa tentative. Ses épaules s’affaissent. Après trois jours d’essais infructueux, il n’y parvient toujours pas. Il savait qu’il ne réussirait pas du premier coup, bien sûr. Après tout, il connait son potentiel en cuisine – potentiel proche de zéro, voire même du négatif. C’est la raison pour laquelle il a choisi de faire une semaine de tests avant le grand jour. Il veut cuisiner des soba pour Kanda. Et pas seulement. Il veut que Kanda aime son plat. C’est peut-être stupide. Allen a déjà eu une vision vaine de son but. Mais un jour de janvier, à midi, en mangeant à la même table que le Japonais alors que celui-ci se retenait de décapiter Lavi, l’idée avait planté sa graine dans la terre cognitive du cerveau d’Allen. Les jours l’avaient arrosée, et le jeune homme avait finalement pris sa décision. Lavi l’avait suivi par curiosité, Link par devoir – il aurait pu l’en empêcher mais il sait depuis longtemps qu’il vaut mieux suivre le jeune Walker plutôt qu’entrer en conflit avec lui. Jerry, quant à lui, n’a rien pu refuser au regard larmoyant de l’exorciste.

            Allen soupire. Il se souvient de ses débuts. Soba trop cuites, résultat trop mou. Kanda, révolté, s’en était pris à Jerry qui avait vite calmé le jeu, arguant qu’il restait le cuisinier du Quartier Général et qu’un exorciste, aussi mignon soit-il, n’avait aucune raison de l’agresser. Devant les cris et menaces du Japonais, Jerry s’était fait une joie d’annoncer la création future d’une « boîte à suggestions ». Il l’a vraiment construite, d’ailleurs. Elle trône, juste à côté du guichet. Peinture rose bonbon. Autocollants en forme de cœur, rouges, qui lui font office d’yeux. Grande bouche souriante, ouverte, prête à avaler les commentaires manuscrits des habitués de la cafétaria. Kanda ne l’a jamais utilisée. Ne le fera sans doute jamais. Bizarrement, la boîte avale souvent de la « nourriture de papier » que lui offre Lavi. S’en suivent, les jours suivants, de nouvelles recette d’hamburgers, toutes plus extravagantes et grasses les unes que les autres. Et Kanda ? Il évite cette invention rose comme la peste.

            — Je l’ai raté à ce point ?

            Allen s’exprime d’une voix chagrinée. Il a donné tout ce qu’il avait pendant sa cuisine. Pas qu’il ne l’a pas fait lors de ses précédents essais, mais la fatigue et la force du désespoir ont marqué cette dernière tentative.

            — Bien sûr que non ! le rassure Jerry en lui serrant l’épaule. Tu fais des progrès extraordinaires, mon grand.

            Allen grimace. Il aimerait le croire mais la déception cuisante qu’il ressent l’empêche de se montrer optimiste. Pourtant, l’espoir montre soudain le bout de son nez. Allen lève la tête. Son regard se pose sur Yû Kanda. Celui-ci mange. Il n’a pas l’air heureux, bien sûr. Il est irrité. Le contraire serait plus qu’étonnant. Et pourtant, il se restaure. Il mâche ses bouchées, les avale. Ses yeux sombres précipitent certains traqueurs trop bruyants dans la tombe, mais Kanda se nourrit. Le repas n’est pas excellent, il n’en est pas pour autant immangeable.

 

* * *

 

            Kanda ronchonne. Se voulant indifférent, mais ses entrailles le brûlant, Allen le laisse vider son sac.

            Il est tard. Ou tôt. Cela dépend du point de vue. Kanda rumine. Il tourne dans le lit. Sa mauvaise humeur pourrait contaminer Allen, mais celui-ci se sent seulement las.

            Comme Kanda se lance à nouveau sur une nouvelle description du meurtre prochain de Jerry, Allen sent qu’il y a une perche sui se tend vers lui. Il décide de la saisir. C’est le moment où jamais. Kanda est rongé par la colère. Allen en a la certitude : son amant se trouve tout disposé à lui partager ce qu’il reproche au plat « de cet abruti d’Indien de Jerry ». Bien qu’il n’ait pas conscience d’être près de se confier. Surtout parce qu’il ne s’en rend pas compte, en fait.

            — Qu’est-ce que tu lui reproches, au final ?

            Kanda ne lui en a jusqu’alors pas fait part. Il lui adresse un regard courroucé, comme s’il jugeait inadmissible qu’Allen ne comprenne pas le crime qu’a commis le cuisinier, avant de lui répondre :

            — Sa recette d’avant était parfaite. Je comprends pas pourquoi cet abruti fait des changements. C’est n’importe quoi.

            Allen réfléchit. Il ne sera jamais capable d’imiter la cuisine de Jerry. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, il sait bien qu’il en sera incapable.

            — J’ai cru comprendre qu’il cherche à améliorer ses recettes. Je me sentirai plutôt reconnaissant, à ta place.

            Allen n’a pas besoin de regarder le regard noir de Kanda pour comprendre qu’il a merdé. Son avis fait long feu et passe sur le Japonais sans laisser de trace de son passage. Kanda demeure imperméable, comme sa colère.

            Il explose :

            — Mais je m’en fous, de ses efforts à la con ! Il peut pas se concentrer sur les burgers de ce con de lapin ? Qu’il laisse mes soba tranquilles ! On est dans une putain de Congrégation, pas dans un restau trois cents étoiles !

            — C’est pas « trois étoiles » qu’on dit, d’habitude ?

            — Mais je m’en bats les couilles !

            Allen grogne. Il se réinstalle confortablement sur le lit à côté du Japonais qui continue de fulminer.

            — Il a oublié des ingrédients ? L’eau est trop chaude ? Enfin, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, en fait ?

            Kanda s’arrête soudain de ronchonner. Avec lenteur, son visage se tourne vers son petit-ami. Quelque chose passe dans ses prunelles de nuit. Une question en suspens, peut-être même l’ombre d’un reproche.

            — Qu’est-ce que tu fous, pousse de soja, lui dit-il. T’essaies de récolter des infos pour lui ?

            Allen clôt ses paupières. Si Kanda savait… ! Il soupire et sa main se pose sur le torse dénudé de son amant. Il fait chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud pour une nuit de février. L’Anglais songe vaguement que la section scientifique doit être en train de faire joujou avec leur nouveau chauffage central. Il espère juste que la Congrégation ne va pas exploser.

            Tant que Komui reste à l’écart – Allen se souvient avoir vu Reever le ligoter pour l’enfermer – tout doit bien se passer.

            Normalement.

            — Non, répond Allen.

            Et sa réponse ne comporte aucun mensonge. Il n’essaie pas de récolter des informations pour Jerry, mais pour son propre compte. Mais ça, Kanda ne doit pas le savoir.

            — Je suis juste curieux.

            — Eh bien, range ta curiosité là où j’le pense. On en a pas besoin.

            Allen lève les yeux sur le visage agacé de Kanda. Il a envie de le cogner, de lui hurler à la figure que c’est lui qui s’évertue à lui cuisiner son repas préféré, mais il sait que c’est la colère qui parle en lui. Kanda ne lui a rien demandé. Allen s’est mis tout seul dans cette situation, et il va en sortir seul.

            — Parle-moi sur un autre ton, Bakanda, ne peut-il s’empêcher de répondre d’une voix fatiguée.

            Il aurait aimé que son ton soit plus sec, mais la naissance du bâillement qu’il ne cesse de remettre à plus tard l’en empêche. Cuisiner tous les jours, ne penser qu’à ses prochains efforts, s’avère plus éreintant qu’il ne l’a pensé. Il se sent soudain plus admiratif à l’encontre de Jerry, ce pauvre cuisinier qui se retrouve à préparer une montagne de plats pour Allen.

            Et ce pour chaque repas. Quotidiennement.

            Même en aimant son métier, Allen se demande comment Jerry fait pour ne pas sombrer dans la dépression – quoique, sans avoir besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps, l’Anglais doit bien admettre que la vie de tous les membres de la Congrégation de l’Ombre vaut bien son pesant d’or sur le site nouvellement créé par leurs scientifiques, _VieDeChiottes.parapluie_. Entre les scientifiques qui ne trouvent ni le temps de dormir ni celui de se laver, Jerry qui doit nourrir tous les habitants de la citadelle, les traqueurs qui passent leurs journées sous anti-dépresseur et les exorcistes qui sont prêts à rendre un nouveau testament tous les quatre matins, c’est certain que l’herbe est plus verte dans les villages environnants. Et même en grande période de sècheresse.

            Kanda demeure silencieux un moment. Allen écoute sa respiration. Elle le berce doucement, et l’obscurité de la chambre le plonge dans une douce somnolence.

            Kanda finit par répondre, d’une voix plus calme :

            — J’veux pas qu’on touche à ce qui marche. Je comprendrai jamais ce délire. Son truc n’est plus préparé comme avant. Et il manque des ingrédients.

            Allen rit sous cape. Il colle un baiser sur la peau à portée de ses lèvres et s’amuse d’entendre le grognement de son compagnon.

            — On dirait un p’tit vieux, à détester le changement comme ça. Fais gaffe, je pourrais t’acheter un dentier, pour ton anniversaire. Ou mieux : pour la Saint Valentin.

            Allen s’attend à un coup de coude dans ses côtes et il ne peut s’empêcher d’être surpris en sentant des doigts tirer une mèche de ses cheveux. Il lève les yeux au ciel, s’attendant déjà à la prochaine réplique du kendoka.

            — Change de tifs, on en rediscutera après.

            Allen emprisonne la main inquisitrice dans la sienne mais Kanda le fait rouler sous lui. Ils se chamaillent un moment dans le noir, à mi-chemin entre la colère et la taquinerie, avant qu’ils ne se calent l’un contre l’autre dans un emboîtement parfait. Le cerveau ensommeillé d’Allen songe que jamais il ne dira à qui que ce soit que Kanda joue le rôle de la petite cuiller. Il tient bien trop à ses couilles.

            De longues minutes de silence s’installent dans les ténèbres léthargiques. La température, complètement déréglée, empêche pourtant le sommeil de vraiment s’installer. Il va, il vient, et le couple ne cesse de grogner. C’est lorsque Kanda commence à programmer le meurtre de toute la section scientifique qu’Allen reprend :

            — T’as dit qu’il manque des ingrédients, dans tes soba. De quoi tu parles ?

            Il a beau réfléchir, il a pourtant l’impression d’avoir pensé à tout.

            — Il en manque pas vraiment. Y en a juste pas assez.

            — De quoi ?

            Kanda se tourne soudain vers lui. Il grogne, lui donne un petit coup dans la poitrine avant de soupirer.

            — Ta gueule.

            Et Allen comprend.

 

* * *

 

            Le 14 février, Kanda arrive comme d’habitude dans la grand’ salle le midi. Il ne voit pas Allen – ni Lavi, mais ses oreilles en sont bien trop contentes pour le compter parmi les abonnés absents – et il s’abstient de montrer son irritation. Manger avec l’Anglais ne lui plaît pas, sachez-le. Il apprécie bien trop le calme. Mais remarquer que son amant restait invisible dans le réfectoire depuis plusieurs jours – surtout Allen, quand même ! – l’irrite. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il fait et il refoule ses questions derrière un flot de colère. Il espère juste que le nain n’est pas en train de faire une énième connerie. S’il croit que Kanda va prendre sa défense parce qu’ils sortent ensemble, il se fourre l’index dans l’œil. Jusqu’au cul.

            Mais Kanda ne pense pas au fait que cela fait plusieurs mois qu’il couche avec l’Anglais, qu’Allen aurait pu l’utiliser comme bouclier beaucoup plus tôt s’il en avait l’intention. Il n’y songe pas, parce qu’il sait que s’il y réfléchit trop, il serait obligé d’admettre qu’il a tort. Et il n’en a aucune envie. Sans oublier que, pour l’heure, il doit manger.

            Il s’approche à grands pas du comptoir et se demande comment Jerry va cuisiner son repas. Comme l’Indien lui jette un coup d’œil inquisiteur, Kanda passe sa commande habituelle avant de regarder Miranda faire des ratures sur un papier qu’elle veut mettre dans la boîte à suggestions. Marie ne tarde pas à la rejoindre et lui parle à voix basse pour la conseiller.

            Bientôt, Jerry dépose son plat sur le comptoir et c’est sans un regard pour les soba que Kanda s’en empare, partant en direction de sa place attitrée (par lui-même).

            Quand il s’assoit, qu’il prend ses baguettes et qu’il s’apprête à manger, ses yeux rencontrent soudain son repas du jour. Il fronce les sourcils. Cette fois-ci, le cuisinier n’a pas lésiné sur les pousses de soja. Pourtant, il ne se rappelle pas lui avoir fait remarquer qu’il y en avait beaucoup moins qu’avant.

            Il lève la tête et ses yeux remarquent des touffes de cheveux rousses et blanches dépasser du comptoir. Il s’empêche de sourire et ses dents serrées le changent en grimace.

            Il goûte.

            Ces soba n’ont jamais été aussi bonnes.


End file.
